Spike Vs Deadpool
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spike Spiegel he thought that life as a bounty hunter was going to be just fine. That was until a pain in the ass came in Deadpool and when these two go at each other shit is about to get real.
1. Chapter 1

Life As A Bounty Hunter

By Spike Spiegel

Man my life as a bounty hunter isn't that easy to most but for me it's my way of life and that's totally okay with me.

And I say that because well my job is to find the criminals who would end up on my shit list and I would usually have to take them out and yes it wouldn't be so easy for most but I would find a way to take care of it no matter what it takes.

Hell if it takes long then I would get it done while I can.

And yes I would take care of the job and boy it would pay off big time and yes I love my job as a bounty hunter and I say that because i'm usually the one who has to take of this shit in the first place.

So really i've got no problem with this job at all and man I would be the one to get applauded for my work and that is totally fine with me.

But now I got to deal with a red dressed costumed asshole and boy I got a good feeling that this won't be as easy as I owuld think it is.


	2. Chapter 2

How Come I Haven't Been In A Story Yet?

By Deadpool

Ok now as for me I seriously have to ask what the hell took so damn long for me to be in a story?

And I say that because how come the author hasn't even gotten to me yet and dammit it really annoys me that these other characters can have crossovers and I can't.

Oh and don't even get me started with the other heroes getting their heroes united stories and I don't and I say that because man i'm jealous of them because they always get their asses kissed and I don't get anything at all.

It's like seriously author what the hell took you so long for me to get a damn story let alone a crossover and maybe it was because you wanted me to do this crossover and all I can say is: finally about goddamn time because i've been waiting so long for this and I do hope i'll be able to get another crossover in the future because that would be really cool if that did come for me.

But for now I got a bounty hunter who's about to become a pain in my ass and I better go make sure he learns not to fuck with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning About Deadpool

By Spike Spiegel

Meanwhile I was looking to see who was next on my shitlist and it turns out that this anti hero known as Deadpool was next and boy I then knew this guy is about to become a pain in my ass.

And also it's been told that he stole some expensive stuff and really it annoys the hell out of me.

Now it's clear that I got to take care of this asshole before it's too late and i'm pretty sure he'll know that i'm about to become his pain in his ass too.

So really I better go take care of this Deadpool or this will get ugly and not in a good way.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Away With It

By Deadpool

Ok so for me well I stole some pretty good expensive shit and man let me tell you it will be so worth it once it's added to my collection of other expensive shit I also stole.

Now here's the thing about superheroes you would think that they live normal lives right?

Well that's what most would think because if you knew half the shit they get up to it's pretty fucking diabiocal to say the least and yes I used to know some good super heroes and yes I thought I could be like them well I didn't because saving lives just isn't my deal.

But rather I steal some expensive shit and that's what i've been doing ever since then and yes some superheroes did try to stop me but I made sure they wouldn't fuck with me at all.

And now this bounty hunter is after me but i'll make sure he won't fuck with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting Deadpool

By Spike Spiegel

Now as for me well I was learning more about him and boy this is a lot more complicated than i've ever imagined it would be.

And I say that because I actually talked to those who's stuff was stolen by Deadpool and man I didn't think I would say this but this Deadpool is truly a robber and also an asshole and I now I have no choice left but to take care of him now more than ever and if I don't then i'll definitely regret that for the rest of my life.

And once the time came let me tell you it wasn't that easy but somehow I would make it work.


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Battle

Just then Deadpool saw that Spike was there and he wanted him dead no matter what it takes.

And as it began Deadpool struck first but Spike was able to avoid it and he couldn't keep up with him.

But then he found a chair to use to his advantage and he did use that by breaking Deadpool's back and he wasn't able to fight back at all.

And then the building they were in exploded but Spike was able to escape just in time.

Oh and what he did next would make anyone proud of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Doing The Right Thing

By Spike Spiegel

Once I finally took care of Deadpool I then returned what he stole and man I did the right thing in doing that.

And really I knew this could be mine but I then decided to give it back to those who were robbed.

Oh and I did make sure to find the stolen treasure that he stole and I didn't leave any behind.

And in a way I did the right thing in returning the stolen treasure those who were robbed.


	8. Chapter 8

What Came Next

By Spike Spiegel

Well as for what came next for me well I would still bounty hunt those on my shitlist and I would make sure to take care of the job no matter what.

And yes sometimes I think to myself: Did I do the right thing in stopping Deadpool?

Oh and I would then say yes I did the right thing because really if I wasn't able to stop him then who will then.

And yeah I don't regret at all.

THE END.


End file.
